


Room in my heart for you

by Geronimo_with_the_avengers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, So...this is in honor of a new revelation of mine, i guess, idk i wanted to really do a natxreader and this came in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimo_with_the_avengers/pseuds/Geronimo_with_the_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theres something important to tell Nat, but it may ruin the friendship you have, but it could also make it stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room in my heart for you

“Nat?” your best friend hummed in response, not looking up from her book. “I-I need to tell you something, and it might ruin our friendship.” She immediately looked up at you with wide eyes. Your friendship meant everything to her. Your smart wit and quick reflexes saved her multiple times on missions. You were one of the few people that she could completely trust. To lose your friendship was unimaginable.   
Natasha looked up to find a broken expression on your face. You rarely showed your emotions to her, so she immediately knew the depth of what you were about to tell her.   
Standing up, Nat took your hands in hers. She looked into your eyes, searching to find something to clue her in to what happened. You just sighed and sat down on the couch, pulling Nat with you.   
Once on the couch, you pulled your hands away from her comforting grip and wrapped them around your knees, which were up against your chest. You looked at the wall that was right in front of you, trying to find the right words to tell her.  
“What happened? Did you fail a mission? Kill someone? What? You have to tell me (y/n).” Looking over at her, her calm, yet worried expression comforted you, somehow.   
You sighed again, looking at the ceiling. “You know how I was trying to figure out, uh, _what_ I was?” A couple weeks ago, you were complaining how everyone knew their sexuality. But here you were, coming in on 23, and still didn’t know.   
Nat immediately understood what you were referring to, and you looked at her once she started talking. “(y/n). It doesn’t matter who you like. You’ve proven yourself on and off the field your entire life. You were always the same person that entire time. Just because you understand who you like won’t change your expertise in the field. Well, it shouldn’t. You would know to be more professional than that.”  
You nodded. Standing up to walk away, you heard a cough. Looking back at the red head, you sighed exasperatedly. “Bi-curious.” You simply stated, and then walked toward the kitchen to get some juice.   
“What’s that?” Nat had followed you and had taken a seat on the bar stool.   
“It’s also known as heteroflexible…? No? Doesn’t ring a bell?” You saw the confusion on her face. Pulling the juice out of the fridge, you continued on talking. “Bi-curious is when you’re still straight, you participate in straight things, all that jazz, but yet you’re still kinda curious about the same gender, so there’s some, not a lot, but some homosexulaity in you. Make sense?” Nat nodded her head.   
You hopped on top of the counter, taking a sip from the juice.   
“So…. is there any girl that’s caught your attention?” You coughed in surprise at Nat’s bluntness, choking on your juice. You looked at her incredulously. "So there is someone! Who? Is it Amy the biochem prodigee that Banner’s always working with? No, you wouldn’t look good with a blonde. Probably better with a red head.”   
A blush crept onto your cheeks. “True there, but I only know one red head.” You jumped down from off the counter, turning away from Nat to put your now empty glass into the sink, and to also hide your embarrassment. It was true that you liked someone, and it was true that it was a redhead. But you could never let Nat know that. It would ruin the friendship that you had, and you knew that she only thought of you as a friend.   
“I could see myself with a (your hair color). Couldn’t you?” Nat asked, a playful tone in her voice. Since your back was turned, you didn’t notice the small smirk on her lips.   
“I thought you were with Barton.” You said, finally turning to face her.   
“Nah. Everyone just seems to think that. And besides, I’m interested in someone else anyway.”  
“Really? Who?” Your eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Is it Andy?” You were surprised that she hadn’t told you. You two told each other everything.  
“Well, uh, I’ve known them for a long time, so it’d be weird to tell them now.”  
“But **_who_**?! I need a name! I’ll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like first.” A smile played on your lips. She smiled back, a small glimpse of mischief in her eyes.  
She sighed, “Fine. But you don’t get to back out of this. You have to tell me!”   
You scoffed. "You really think I'd back out of something as important as this?" Nat gave you a look that said "are you kidding me?"  
"Whatever. But tell me!" You whined.   
"Well, it's someone that probably doesn't even think of me like this, but, um..." She leaned towards you and whispered her answer.   
Eyes widening in surprise, you stuttered out "M-me? R-really?" Nat nodded back, her usual face masking her emotions.   
"That's-that's wonderful! I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you, and now," sighing with a big grin, you continued "I-I I like you too."  
A smirk crossed Nat’s features. “So, does this mean we’re more than friends now?”  
You laughed at her antics, but played along. “Only if you want it that way, _sweeettttie_.” You drew out the cheesy nickname, making her laugh in response.   
After a few minutes of teasing each other, laughing along, and joking, you two heard someone enter the room. Turning around to look at who it was, you found Clint walking past, muttering something like “You two just get a room already.”


End file.
